starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Starship class
製造に関する情報 製造 設計 製品 型式 種別 価格 改造社 設計に関する情報 改造箇所 全長 横幅 全高 重量 最大加速度 MGLT 最高速度 (大気中) 操作性 エンジン ハイパードライブ等級 ハイパードライブ制限 ハイパードライブ装置 出力装置 動力源 シールド 船殻 センサー 照準装置 航法装置 航空装置 主コンピューター 防衛装置 武装 補助装備 ベイ 脱出装置 乗員 最小乗員 乗客 積載容量 積載装置 航続期間 生命維持機 通信装置 その他装置 活動に関する情報 入手性 役割 導入時期 引退時期 時代 所属 [テンプレート] category:Spacecraft infobox templates Usage This is an infobox for technical and usage information on various classes of space vehicles. The fields are relevant to starships, fighters, shuttles, and most other spacefaring constructs. For individual examples of a known class, do not use this template. Use instead. For space stations, we are now using . When adding fields to this box, be sure to update Template:Starship_class/preload at the same time. Instructions Cut and paste the following code into your article, then put the relevant specifications after the "=" signs. Data fields *name – Simply list the name of the ship in italics. *image – Put a link to the main image which represents the class. If the image is 250 pixels wide or larger, specify an image width of 250 pixels. If the image is smaller than 250 pixels wide, do not specify the size. *imageBG – if the image is smaller than 250 pixels wide, listing the image's background color here will keep a large blue border from appearing around it. *manufacturer – Put the manufacturer name here *designer – Put the name of the person(s) or organization(s) that designed the craft, if different or more specific than manufacturer *model – List the full official class name. *class – List the primary classification of the model *cost – List the cost of the ship (and the currency type if needed) *length – Length of the ship *width – Width of the ship *height – Height of the ship *max accel – Maximum acceleration in "g" *mglt – Speed in MGLT -- do not use if "max accel" is known. MGLT is primarily a gameplay mechanic. *max speed – Maximum atmospheric speed *maneuverability – Maneuverability rating *engine – Types of sublight and atmospheric drive systems *hyperdrive – Hyperdrive ratings *hdrange – Hyperdrive range (in light-years) *hdsystem – Hyperdrive system (or "none" if no hyperdrive) *poweroutput – Power output in watts (this field will rarely be used) *power – Types of power systems *shield gen – Type of shield generators (with rating if known) *hull – Type of hull materials (with rating if known) *sensor – Types of sensor systems *target – Types of targeting systems *navigation – Navigation computer systems *avionics – Avionics/flight control systems *countermeasures – ECM and stealth systems *armament – List of weaponry equipped *complement – Support craft carried aboard *crew – Number of crew (with crew breakdown if known) *skeleton – Minimum crew required for operation *passengers – Number and type of passengers carried *capacity – Cargo capacity (be careful, this may overlap with complement and passengers) *consumables – Duration of consumable goods stored aboard *othersystems – Any systems not listed above *role – List what the ship is used for here *firstuse – Enter the date the class was introduced *era – List the eras in which the ship is used here *affiliation – List the governments and major organizations that use the ship here